Setting the Stage: Snowboard Kids Style!
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The Snowboard Kids put on Sleeping Beauty! DON'T FLAME ME! R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Setting the Stage  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids Plus.  
  
This is my first fairy tales fanfic so watch out. BTW for those who   
don't know, Jeanette and the other non-Snowboard Kids characters are   
characters that I made up in my stories. Well, here we go...and by the   
way, none of the other original characters are mine. I just hate saying   
that!  
  
We begin this story at Snow Town where Tommy and Cody were lying   
around. They were out in the sunshine hating every minute of the   
boring day.   
  
Cody: I'm bored. Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored!   
Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Boorred!   
  
Tommy: I'm bored too...We did all the chores right?  
  
Cody: Right. (smiles at him.) It was funny watching you attempt to   
hold a vacuum, though. With your feet...and in your teeth and...  
  
Tommy: (glares at him) No, it wasn't! Just because I don't have balance   
doesn't mean that I'm no good at vacuuming.  
  
Cody: Well, I did the vacuuming so you wouldn't have to!  
  
Tommy: I did the cleaning though! (sighs) I sure wish I could move   
things without having to use my feet or mouth..."  
  
Cody: You did great cleaning the house!...anyway... (sighs and frowns   
and looks up at the sky.) Oh great, now I'm bored again. What are we   
gonna do now?"  
  
Tommy: No idea.  
  
Serena: (walks up to them.) Whatcha doing?  
  
Tommy: None of your business.  
  
Cody: Nothing. You want us to do something for you?   
  
Serena: "That's nice of you, Cody." (smiles at him and then goes into   
the house. They wait for her to come out and she does, holding   
something. She gave it to Cody and he looked it over.) We got this   
from the mailman. I wonder where Andraia went? Usually she brings us   
the mail."   
  
Cody: Didn't she really hate his job? Maybe he left the postal force.   
  
Tommy: Has she come to see you the last couple of months?  
  
Cody: Lots of times.   
  
Serena: (looks away) What do you guys talk about?   
  
Cody: Mostly about how boring and thankless her job is. (got up and   
nodded to her.) I listen to her but it's mostly ranting. She likes to   
talk to me about all kinds of things. I can't tell you about them.   
  
Serena: Why not!?   
  
Cody: Violates our trust.   
  
Serena: (nods and says it flatly.) See? That's why we like you. You're   
a good friend. (jumps back up and goes into the house.)   
  
Tommy: So what did she give you?   
  
Cody: It's a leaflet. It's about a play that the Snow Town Dancers is   
going to hold. (jumps up and there his eyes grew large and starry.)   
Oh wow, a play! I'm gonna audition!  
  
Tommy: "Who's it run by?"   
  
Cody: "Who else, the Crystal Princess, Camille."   
  
Tommy: "You call her that?"   
  
Cody: Sure but I risk getting hit over the head every time I do it.   
She says that the Crystal Princess title makes her sound old.   
  
Tommy: It does. What's the play called?  
  
Cody: Sleeping Beauty.   
  
Tommy: But the lead is a girl! I don't wanna play a girl!  
  
Cody: So you want to audition?   
  
Tommy: Sure but...only for a guy's role.   
  
Cody: Right. Me too.   
  
They both get up and walk to the Snow Town Convention Center. The town   
cleaned up quite nicely since the zombies attacked and now the town   
looks just as good as ever. In the center this time is a statue   
commemorating the day where Cody and the Snowboard Kids crew beat out   
Gelnishia who almost destroyed the world.   
  
Cody: Isn't this a nice description of you? (turns to Tommy and he   
examines it.) You look really good.   
  
Tommy: ... I don't know... I don't know if they captured the eyes. You   
look good though.  
  
Cody: Hmm...I look fat. (looks it over and makes the face to Tommy.)   
You sure I'm not making a weird face?  
  
Tommy: You kind of are...   
  
Cody: Let's get to the theater, it's almost time.   
  
They walked to the theater and they saw that everyone was there.   
Slash, Nancy, Jam, Linda and Chibi was there, Wendy and Jeanette as   
well. Brittany and Michael were also there as well as Damien and Kali.   
  
Cody: Why is everyone here?   
  
Tommy: Wendy!   
  
Wendy: We're here to get parts for the play. What are you here for?   
  
Cody: Parts in the play.   
  
Slash: I'm here for the lead!   
  
Nancy: (jumps up to him) So you're going to play the princess huh?   
  
Slash: Of course...wait, did you say princess? (anime sweat drop)   
  
Nancy: Yes! I want to be the princess though!   
  
Linda: "No I want to be the princess!"   
  
Aeris: But I'm already a princess! (steps up to them.) I'll play the   
best princess since I am one!  
  
Jam: You're the director though!  
  
Cody: I want to play the handsome prince. (Slash and Jam glare at him   
and he steps back and shrinks timidly but then Slash and Jam step back   
and they started to shrink when Cody stomps up to them.) HEY you   
can't scare me! I'm gonna be the prince! I'm BUFFED for it!  
  
They all began fighting over who should get the lead and who shouldn't   
when Kali approached them all and whistled sharply. They all stopped   
fighting and stared at her and she approached them all.   
  
Kali: Since you guys were the only ones who showed up for auditions,   
now we'll just have to draw the parts out of the hats. (whips out from   
nowhere a lot table with the top covered.) Now you guys line up and   
we'll pick the parts out in a nice orderly... (everyone runs up and   
knocks Kali out of the way. They fill out their names on the lot table   
and Cody helped Kali up.) Thanks, Cody.   
  
Cody: You're welcome, by the way...do you think I could play the   
Prince?  
  
Kali: (scowls) Just sign your name! (She drew the lots and announced   
the roles.) Okay...the prince is Slash.   
  
Slash: Woo hoo!! (jumps up and down and confetti was flung over him...  
at first, then he was barraged by rotten fruit and other garbage. He   
looked up and saw Jimmy dumped the garbage can full of junk on him.)  
HEY!   
  
Cody: (smiles and an anime sweat drop appeared. He crept down) I was   
just boosting your victory...I forgot to check for anything else in   
this trash can besides confetti. Who would have thought there was   
actually trash in this trash can. You're the prince! Yay for you.  
(He smiled but even though he was smiling, an anime vein was poking   
out of his forehead.)   
  
Slash: I'm sorry for glaring at you. You didn't know. (hugs him and   
the others could hear Cody's muffled scream.)   
  
Cody: (Gets out of Slash's grip, gasping.) What an interesting   
odor...grossness...   
  
Kali: And the princess is...Jam.   
  
Jam: NOO!!   
  
Linda: YES! It gives me a chance to dress him up nice and pretty!   
(checks him over.) Don't worry, you'll be thinkin' like a girl once  
I'm done with you!  
  
Jam: What I need is a large gun...or maybe a bomb of some kind...   
  
Tommy: So you're the princess right? I knew you were a boy but a   
princess?!   
  
Jam: (anime forehead vein appears and he growls at Tommy) "I'm not!   
You're a pain in the--"   
  
Kali: (interrupts) That's great. The three fairies are Linda, Chibi...   
  
Chibi: I'll look good as a fairy!   
  
Kali: ...and Tommy.   
  
Tommy: NOO!!   
  
Linda: YES! It also gives me a chance to dress you up nice and pretty   
too!" (checks him over) "Not without the help of Chibi here though.   
  
Chibi: Yes! Not only we'll talk about our feelings but I'll be able to   
dress you up as a girl. I can see exactly what dresses might look good   
on me and... now you'll know the feeling of HIGH HEELS!   
  
Tommy: No! I can't! You can't make me!  
  
Chibi: Come on! It'll be fun! (gives him...THE LOOK...)   
  
Tommy: Yes dear. (walks sulkily away)   
  
Cody: (makes a whipping motion and whipping noise and Tommy glares   
at him.)   
  
Kali: Okay...the part of the king will be played by Wendy and the   
part of the queen will be played by Michael.  
  
Wendy: Yay! I'll be able to look older! I'll have a nice beard and...  
wait, I shouldn't have a beard...   
  
Michael: (annoyed) Can we PLEASE stop with the gender swapping roles?   
  
Kali: Nope.   
  
Nancy: I WANNA BE THE PRINCESS THOUGH!   
  
Kali: Well the drawing didn't turn out. You're the princess' lady in   
waiting.   
  
Nancy: WHAT!? I'm gonna get you, ninja girl! I feel like a fried   
snowcone! (wounded herself up and started running after Kali. She   
cried out and ran out of the room, Nancy running after her.)   
  
Cody: Hey, he didn't tell who the rest of the roles were. (Cody walked   
up to the lot and did the lines for Damien and found his role. An   
explosion and a scream could be heard in the background.) Hey! You're   
going to be the narrator.   
  
Damien: That's cool. At least I don't have to dress up as some girl.   
  
Tommy and Jam: SHUT UP!   
  
Cody: (blinks) Wait, who's playing the evil witch? (Then sighs and   
follows the path on the lot board and finds who played it.) The evil   
witch...is me...   
  
Tommy and Jam: "BWA HA HA HAA!!"   
  
Cody: (glares at them) At least I don't have to be DAINTY! I'm a BAD   
girl!" (pales in the face and groans) "Oh man, did I just say that?   
  
Brittany: Hey! What about me?   
  
Cody: (checks it over.) "Oh...uh...you're the understudy of the prince.   
  
Brittany: (sighs) Wonderful, I won't have to change my character one   
little bit...   
  
Kali: (Nancy walks in, happy and she walks in, completely black from   
soot.) I'm sorry for taking that unscheduled break. Anyway...does   
everyone know what their roles are?  
  
All: YES!   
  
Kali: Good. The play's tonight.  
  
All: WHAT?!   
  
Kali: You'll have to memorize your lines. I'll give you an hour for   
that.   
  
All: YOU DIE!!   
  
Kali: (smirks) I'll see you in an hour. (gives them each their lines.)   
  
They all looked them over and soon they were a little bit familiar   
with them. Damien sat back and glanced at them and looked on Cody who   
struggled with his annoying witch lines. He looked on the lines with   
uncertainty.   
  
Cody: (turns to Damien) You think I can memorize ALL these lines   
before the play?  
  
Damien: You can do anything. (Sips from his drink.)   
  
Cody: (gets up and glares at him.) That's easy for YOU to say...   
You're hidden from sight so you can just look at the play book!  
  
Damien: You're the evil witch right?   
  
Jimmy: Right, don't make any fun.   
  
Damien: How are you going to do that? You don't have an evil bone in   
your body! You rescued 3 kittens from a tree today...and also two   
large dogs...from the same tree!   
  
Cody: Well...How's my voice? (Creates a sunny feminine voice.) Hello!   
I am the wicked witch!  
  
Linda: (walks in suddenly.) Chibi! Was that you? (looks around and   
then turned to Cody.) Hey Cody? Have you seen Chibi...she must've   
been talking about the witch's costume right?   
  
Cody: (kind of angry) No, that was me.   
  
Linda: Oh well. Can you please take off your clothes? (giggles) I   
can't believe I could just say that!   
  
Cody: (blushes) What?! Why?!   
  
Linda: I want to take your measurements.  
  
Cody: I'm a magician. I can just use magic. (With a wave of his   
hands he changed his clothes into a beautiful evil looking black   
dress.) See? I look enough like an evil queen now right?   
  
Linda: All you need is black hair and a cruel expression and you're   
all set.  
  
Damien: In addition to being narrator, what else do I have to do?   
  
Linda: Stage sounds and lighting and curtains and all that stuff.   
  
Damien: How am I supposed to do all that?!   
  
Cody: I'll help you with that. (closes his eyes and he began to   
meditate.) Summoning the powers from beyond the psyche, I grant this   
child before me...the gift of psychic powers. (Cody begins to glow and   
there was a wind of magic gusting around the room. Damien suddenly   
felt warm and his mind was filled with strange new thoughts. Damien   
glows a pinkish aura and the magic fades.)   
  
Damien: Huh? What happened?   
  
Cody: I'm sorry for not asking first. (fell to his knees and groaned.)   
Whoa, I'm feeling it.   
  
Linda: What did you do?   
  
Cody: (drinks maple syrup and regains his thoughts.) Oh, I cast a   
spell on Damien...I gave him the ability of Telekinesis. That took   
more than I thought...   
  
Damien: You mean you cast a spell that...makes be able to move things   
without having to actually move them?   
  
Cody: Yeah. I'm not sure the spell worked...why don't you try it out?   
  
Damien: (smirks and says it mischievously.) Okay... (runs out of   
the room.)   
  
Cody: (looks at Linda with worry.) He's not going to do anything   
weird is he?  
  
Linda: "I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Jam."   
  
Jam: (from his dressing room.) "AUGH! MY DRESSING ROOM IS HAUNTED!!"   
  
Linda and Cody: Ohh... (anime sigh)   
  
Jam: (Runs into Jimmy's room wearing nothing but his boxers.) "C-C-  
Cody! There's something evil in my dressing room! My lines and   
some other stuff floated off the counter and started flying around!"   
  
Cody: (clenches his fists and growls.) You bet there's something   
evil... (stomps out of his dressing room.) Damien! Can I have a   
word...   
  
Jam: (looks after him.) "Wow, that dress makes him look a whole lot   
slimmer."   
  
Linda: (smiles and rolls her eyes and floats out of Cody's room.)   
  
Jam: I'm just saying is all... (looks at himself.) Whoa! I'd better   
go change!   
  
Back on the stage, everyone was dressed in their clothes to do a dress   
rehearsal. Kali and Jeanette entered again and saw that everyone was...  
kind of familiar with their lines. He looked at them all and smiled.   
  
Toad: Not bad!   
  
Nancy: (wearing a gown that was way too big for her.) Yeah right...I   
feel like a pile of dirty clothes...  
  
Jeanette: Hey! You guys look great! (looks over Jam who scowled at   
people who were talking and catcalling him.) You look stunning, pink   
is really your color. It suits you."   
  
Jam: It does? (Looks over himself and smiles) Wait! No it doesn't!   
(glares) No one said I had to wear this stupid frilly dress!   
  
Jeanette: Well it did go out of style two WHOLE weeks ago...and I   
ought to know, my name's written on the label!   
  
Jam: You mean I'm wearing YOUR old dress!? (his wig flops over his   
eyes.) And what's the deal with all of this curly yellow hair? I   
really hate being a princess!  
  
Jeanette: There!! Now you know how it feels!! (Walks back to Kali.)   
  
Kali: We're gonna start now. I'll make all of you eat dust if you   
didn't memorize your lines. (raises her arms and screams it real   
loud.) LET'S GET STARTED!! (grasps her throat and coughed) Oh man,   
I think I hurt my throat... Damien, get to that control tower and   
narrate.   
  
Damien: Fine. Teleportation! (Damien glows and vanishes. He appears   
inside the tower. He then turns on the mike) Thanks, Cody! (Small   
bit of feedback)   
  
Cody: You're welcome! (Waves to him)   
  
That's Part 1! 


	2. The Actually Play.... or Not.....

Setting the Stage Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
And they did the play over three times before dinner. The first time,   
no one knew where to stand or talk let alone their lines. Kali nearly   
had a heart attack and told them to do it all over. By the end,   
everyone was glad to eat pizza ordered by Jeanette. She had to order   
5 extra pizzas because of Tommy. By the end, everyone was finally sort   
of ready to to the play.   
  
The people were coming in after that. Soon there was a full house of   
boys, girls, men, women and cats and dogs. On the balcony was   
Shinobin, Nathaniel, the parents and grandparents of all the Snowboard   
Kids, and Brittany's friends Susie and Sashimi and Esmeralda.   
  
Esmeralda: I came because I heard Cody was in it. He's gonna be the   
handsome prince no doubt. He's such a hottie...I'd like to make some   
sweet music with...   
  
Shinobin: ...Me? (Esmeralda slaps him.) OW!   
  
Nathaniel: ...Or me? (Esmeralda slaps him.) "OW!   
  
Esmeralda: Yuck! I like SO wouldn't! You're like a million times my   
age Shinobin and Nathaniel... you're not my type. Go after some   
mermaid, fish boy!  
  
Nathaniel: But mermaids are no fun. See Shinobin? I have more of a   
chance with her. (Esmeralda slaps him again.) OW!   
  
Serena: (to her mother) Why is that girl slapping everyone?   
  
Mrs. Parsy: I'll tell you when you're older.   
  
Mr. Parsy: I heard Damien's going to be in it.  
  
Serena: He's the narrator! Which is perfect because he always yak yak   
yaks...  
  
Mrs. Parsy: Be nice, Serena.   
  
Susie: Sashimi, this is the play: Sleeping Beauty!   
  
Sashimi: Rerun.   
  
Sushie: Just because I read it to you last night doesn't make it a   
rerun.   
  
Sashimi: You spoiled the ending...  
  
The audience settled down and the play began. There was a great   
overture thanks to Mr. Dog's united choir and Band and the play began.   
Damien first opened up with the famous words...   
  
Damien: Once upon a time in a far away land. Don't try to get there   
because it's on another planet or something. There was a king and   
queen who ruled over a splendid kingdom. The king and queen's wishes   
finally came true when a baby girl was born. (Turns speakerphone   
off) Geez, this stuff must have been written by Jeanette. It's so...  
SYRUPY! (he pushes the button that opens the curtains and a spotlight   
shone down on the King and Queen. The king was played by Wendy and   
the queen was played by Michael.)   
  
Michael: (stands up from his throne) Attention everyone, our prayers   
came true now that a child is born. Everyone in the kingdom must now   
give her... a present...   
  
Wendy: (also stands up but it looked like the king was small.)   
Everyone in the kingdom shall receive a letter of invitation.   
  
Nathaniel: (from on the balcony, talking to Shinobin) Hey, doesn't   
that queen look like a boy?   
  
Shinobin: The king seems to be wearing pink glasses...  
  
The curtain closed and in a few seconds, opened up again with lots of   
people talking among themselves and there were tons of gifts   
everywhere. Linda gave a thumbs up to Cody who conjured up the people.   
  
Wendy: Thank you all for attending the celebration!   
  
(Suddenly there was a bright flash and Chibi, Tommy and Linda were   
all there, dressed as fairies. Tommy still had his earmuffs on.)   
  
Chibi: We are the fairies and we've come bearing gifts for the new   
little princess. (she floats up to the bassinet and sprinkles fairy   
dust on the baby.) I give to her the beauty of a glimmering rainbow!   
(looks inside and grimaces) Um...beauty on the inside...   
  
(After Chibi returns, Linda walks up to the bassinet and looks   
inside.) I give to her the voice more beautiful than the song of a   
bird. Remember that I didn't specify what kind of bird though. Might   
be a crow...or some sort of large parrot.   
  
Tommy: (In his normal voice) And I the coolest fairy of all--   
  
Cody: (In a puff of red smoke and flashy special effects, he appears   
on the stage. He speaks in a sunny feminine voice and gave out a   
jolly little laugh.) Oohh, ho ho HO!   
  
Tommy: (Nice evil laugh, grandma...)   
  
Cody: (still in a sunny feminine voice) What a lovely celebration   
you're having...how dare you hold a celebration without inviting me!!  
  
Linda: Why would anyone want to invite a wicked witch like you?!   
  
Cody: (in his sunny girl voice.) Wicked witch? Surely you aren't   
referring to me...   
  
Michael: Y-you must forgive us...we heard you didn't like special   
occasions.   
  
Cody: Yes, it's true... (walks up to the queen.) I hate being around   
happy people but I hate being ignored even more!! (Turns to the   
trembling Queen Michael.) I too have a gift for the princess. She   
well spend her days happily, loved by everyone around her for her   
beauty, her nobility and her kindness. Actually, we pitched a perfect   
no hitter... (Looks up at them and smiles evilly.) But then...she   
will be pricked on the needle of a spinning wheel...and she will die!   
Ooh Ho ho ho ho... (the witch raised her staff and summoned a puff of   
smoke and she was gone.)   
  
Michael: (looked at the baby and wept into the bassinet. Jam was   
inside.) What a terrible, terrible thing! The witch has cast a spell   
on the princess!   
  
Jam: (from inside the bassinet) Get your face out of mine!   
  
Chibi: The poor little princess...   
  
Michael: Tell me! Is there anything that you can do!?   
  
Tommy: Here's my gift. Be VERY thankful. The princess will still   
prick her finger on the needle just as the sunny witch said but she   
won't die. She'll fall into a deep sleep and if he- I mean she's   
kissed a handsome, noble... well... A prince, not necessarily a   
handsome, noble prince. The spell will be broken. (Waves his magic   
wand and whacks the baby in the bassinet with it.)   
  
Jam: (from inside the bassinet) Watch what you're doing, kettle head!   
  
The audience clapped and the curtain closed for scene change.   
Everyone clapped and Cody summoned a new scene and was forced to   
drink some maple syrup to regain his energy. He summoned the throne   
room scene and Linda walked up to him. However, on the balcony...   
  
Shinobin: That witch was no good at it. She sounds like the cute   
little girl next door.  
  
Esmeralda: How come Cody isn't on yet?   
  
Nathiel: Dunno. Anyway, did you notice that one of the fairies had   
earmuffs on?  
  
Shinobin: Probably high on fairy dust and didn't want anyone to see   
her or his ears.   
  
Esmeralda: "Shut up, both of you. I wanna watch this without you guys nit picking it." (Slaps them both.)   
  
Linda: (behind the curtains) You don't make a very good evil witch...   
  
Cody: I'm not a girl, though. I don't get this evil girl stuff at   
all. I'll try to do better, though.   
  
Linda: That laugh you did too...it wasn't evil sounding...it was just   
freaky.   
  
Damien: (from up on the control tower.) And so the king and queen   
ordered all the spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned and soon,   
they saw their daughter grow into a beautiful young princess. (he   
turned off the mike and sighed.)   
  
(The curtain opened up to see Michael and Wendy again sitting at the   
throne room.)   
  
Michael: Come here, princess.  
  
Jam: (feminine voice.) Yes mother. (Walked up to Queen Michael and   
tripped on his dress on the way. He fell to the ground.) Ack...   
  
Nathaniel: (On the balcony.) This is getting better all the time!   
  
Esmeralda: Shut up!   
  
Jam: (gets to the queen and scowls and stomps and says it in his   
normal voice.) What did you want to see me about, Mother!?   
  
Shinobin and Nathaniel: (anime fall) Oh, that's bad acting...   
  
Esmeralda: They must have drawn the roles out of a hat or something.  
(smiles and sighs) The evil witch...is Cody...   
  
Nathaniel: Well duh!  
  
Michael: (nods) Tomorrow is your 16th birthday and I want you to   
prepare for it.  
  
Jam: Oh, yes. I can hardly wait. (talking in an annoyed voice and   
then stomps off.)   
  
Damien: (from the control tower.) And just then, the princess found   
something that she had never seen before. It was a golden spinning   
wheel. She just had to check it out.   
  
Jam: Oh my, whatever could this be? (he touched the needle.) OUCH!   
DARN IT! MY FINGER! (The princess collapsed and Queen Michael ran   
onto the stage.)   
  
Michael: Oh no! The princess has died! My precious daughter! (starts   
crying and the three fairies flew on stage.)   
  
Chibi: Don't cry good queen!   
  
Tommy: The gift that I gave her 16 years ago came true! Isn't that   
awesome? My gift was the ONLY gift that actually came true so thank   
me!   
  
Michael: I fail to see how my daughter being in a coma is awesome and   
worth thanking...   
  
Tommy: G'night! (sprinkles fairy dust on Queen Michael and she falls   
asleep.) We'll put EVERYONE into suspended animation.  
  
Linda: You sure?   
  
Tommy: Why not? I'm on a roll here.   
  
Linda: Fine...  
  
The curtains closed and everyone gathered around and they stared at   
Tommy. Tommy smirked back at them.   
  
Linda: What are you doing, Tommy? That wasn't in the script...   
  
Tommy: I'm sick of this cheesy script. From now on, I'm going to   
do it my way!   
  
Chibi: Tommy...   
  
Linda: I'm not complaining. I hate the script too!   
  
Cody: (runs up to them.) Well well...Tommy! How come you put everyone   
in the castle to sleep? You're worse than I EVER was in the play.   
  
Tommy: Let's just do it our way.   
  
Cody: Yeah, I'm for that. Just nothing weird.   
  
Damien: And so they put...everyone in the castle to sleep? Time passed   
and soon everything became so horribly overgrown outside and the lawn   
was certainly not being kept. A prince finally appeared on the scene   
and he was...well he was a prince. I'll leave it at that.   
  
Brittany: (In a prince like outfit and with a princely voice.) Here   
it is...the ancient castle. (suddenly he hears a rustle in the bushes   
and Prince Brittany draws his sword.) Who goes there?!   
  
Chibi: We're the fairies!   
  
Tommy: How'd you like to score yourself a sweet little...(Chibi gives   
him...THE LOOK.) There's a princess inside the castle.   
  
Linda: She's been cursed by the wicked witch and now the princess has   
been in a 10 year coma.  
  
Brittany: How tragic. Have they pulled the plug on her yet?   
  
Lakilester: Nope and there's something you can do too. He er, she can   
only be awakened by the kiss of a prince.   
  
Brittany: All I have to do is kiss her?   
  
Linda: Well, the castle is filled with demons.   
  
Brittany: Darn, there's always a catch. Well...(sighs) I have this   
magical sword and this magical shield and my magical courage. I   
resolve that I'll bring the princess from this spell this day.   
(sheathes her sword and the audience applauds and the curtain closes.)   
  
Nathaniel: (from the balcony they were talking.) Finally this snooze   
fest is comin' alive!  
  
Shinobin: The dialogue changed.   
  
Esmeralda: "It's going to be great!"   
  
Brittany: (they were talking behind the curtain.) What's up?   
  
Jam: You're the prince huh? What happened to Slash?   
  
Brittany: Those pizzas he ate caught up to him and now he's too full   
to do anything. (Looks herself over.) How do I look? I didn't take   
the time to memorize my lines though so I just winged it.   
  
Cody: We'd better get ready for the next scene. I'll summon the grand   
chamber scene and you're supposed to slay me.   
  
Brittany: "How do I do that?"   
  
Cody: Just do it! (he raised his hands and closed his eyes. He glowed  
a bright yellow and the furniture got moved to the sides and the   
grand chamber got decorated exactly the way Cody wanted it.)   
  
Brittany: Wow, you're getting good at that.   
  
Cody and everyone got off the stage and Jam ran to the bed. The   
curtain opened with Brittany entering and looking on the princess. She  
looked around cautiously.   
  
Luigi: So...this is the sleeping princess... (looks her over.) Not   
much of a looker."   
  
(Suddenly the room darkened and with a blast of red smoke and special   
effects and in popped evil Witch Cody.)   
  
Cody: So! The prince has arrived! I can't let you wake her up.   
  
Brittany: Why not? You must be the wicked witch!   
  
Cody: She's part of a grudge I had against her parents 26 years ago.   
They never invited me to their party so I had to take revenge! It   
took me 26 years to do it but finally I'll have my revenge.   
  
Brittany: You mean that you held a grudge for 26 years?! Loser...   
  
Cody: You'll pay for that! (Summons his staff.) Minions, I order you   
to capture him!" (Witch Cody snaps his fingers and out came four   
minions from the roof. They were four girls dressed in bandanas,   
dresses and shoes of red, blue, yellow and green.)   
  
Girls: We're the Amazon Quartet and we're gonna put the hurt on   
you!   
  
Cody: YOU'RE my minions?!   
  
Amazon Quartet: Right...and we're here to capture the princess!   
  
Jimmy: No! You're wrong! You're supposed to capture the prince, you   
idiots!  
  
Amazon Quartet: Nope! We're after the princess! (Runs up to the bed   
and grabs Princess Jam.) There! King Dameon will be amazed at our   
good results!  
  
Jam: I'm Jam, you kettle heads.  
  
Amazon Quartet: Then why the heck are you dressed like the Princess?!   
(looks him over and then at Brittany.) Are we interrupting something   
intimate? (They looked at the audience and sighed.) Where are we?   
  
Cody: (puts his head in his hands.) This is so stupid... (Everyone   
looks up and saw that Dameon had Princess Camille slumped over his   
shoulder.)   
  
Dameon: (laughs in his way.) Gya ha ha! Am I interrupting anything?   
  
Princess Camille: Michael! Brittany! Cody! Anyone who's free, help   
meee!! (starts kicking.) Noooo!!! LET ME GOOOO!!! (suddenly a couple   
of stage lights had their glass shattered and everyone grasped their   
ears.)   
  
Jimmy: The Crystal Princess Camille yells really loud...   
  
Princess Camille: DON'T CALL ME THAT!! (Bowser carries her out onto   
the roof and Cody nods to Brittany.)   
  
Cody summoned his regular clothes and Brittany and him followed   
Dameon onto the roof of the theater and just as Dameon was about to   
jump away when Brittany and Cody jumped onto the roof. The audience   
were now all outside looking at the spectacle. Kammie flew up to   
Dameon and they smiled to one another.   
  
Kammie: (on her broom) Glad to see you again, everyone!   
  
Dameon: I was getting bored so I decided to show myself to everyone   
again.   
  
Jimmy: "Just let the Crystal Princess Camille go!   
  
Princess Camille: (Still over Dameon's shoulder.) Don't call me that!   
  
Brittany: How do you think we can beat them now?   
  
Cody: The same way as you always beat Dameon. We'll beat Dameon first   
and then we'll take care of Kammie.   
  
Brittany and Cody jumped up and came down on Dameon, knocking him   
back a little and Kammie summoned a wind that nearly knocked them off   
the theater roof. Cody raised his arms and shot a bolt of lightning   
that Kammy blocked with a magic barrier. Brittany attempted to jump   
up on Bowser but he put Peach in front of him and Brittany couldn't   
risk hurting Princess Camille. Cody ran up to Brittany and they backed   
off.   
  
Brittany: What are we gonna do?  
  
Cody: We can't hurt the Crystal Princess Camille...  
  
Princess Camille: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!   
  
Brittany: We need a plan...   
  
Cody: ... (falls on his butt) I'm bone tired...too much stage magic.   
  
Brittany: We're done for!  
  
Dameon: Well well... looks like they can't save the day!  
  
Cody: (gets up.) I can take you...but we need to get the Crystal   
Princess Camille out of his grasp pronto!   
  
Princess Camille: Good plan but DON'T CALL ME THAT!!   
  
Dameon and Kammie turned to jump to the next building but suddenly   
Esmeralda and Nathaniel jumped up and blocked their path. They   
stepped back and found that they were surrounded.   
  
Nathaniel: (took a karate stance) Not so fast!   
  
Esmeralda: (to Dameon) What's the big rush, hon? The party's just   
starting!   
  
Dameon: HUH? Who are you guys?   
  
Kammie: Nathaniel's an old...nuisance...   
  
Nathaniel: I'm Nathaniel and I'm MORE than good enough to fight the likes   
of you!   
  
Esmeralda: Esmeralda here and I'll beat you with all my stuff! GIRL   
POWER!" (gives the peace sign)   
  
Princess Camille: COUGH (showoff...)   
  
Esmeralda: (looks directly at Princess Camille) What did you just   
say, girlfriend?!   
  
Cody: Everyone! We'll have to take care of Dameon and Kammie right   
now.   
  
Damien: (jumps onto the building.) Teleportation! (Princess Camille   
gets teleported from Dameon and ends up behind them.)   
  
Cody: Allow me the honor of showing our guests out. Ready?!   
(to Esmeralda and Nathaniel and they nod.)   
  
Cody, Nathaniel and Esmeralda: (They then formed a triangle around   
Dameon and Kammie.) DELTA STORM! (They raise their arms and formed a   
delta of energy. The energy flowed over Dameon and Kammie and the   
waves were first red and made a firey blast. Then the wave turned to   
ice and summoned massive frostbite and then finally, sizzling   
crackling lightning. The blast sent them flying into the horizon.)   
  
Nathaniel: Who'd have thought that would work?   
  
Esmeralda: Oh well, if it's not broke then don't fix it. (turns to   
Princess Camille.) Anyway... Princess Camille sweety, what were you   
mumbling when that big burly brute had you?   
  
Princess Camille: (blinks and then starts to glare.) I said--   
  
Cody: (suddenly rises up between them.) She didn't say anything!   
Honestly!   
  
Esmeralda: Cody! You saved the day once again! Here's a kiss for my   
hero... (moves to kiss him but suddenly everyone around her protested.)   
  
Nathaniel: (sarcastic) Oh that's just GREAT! You're going to thank   
him even though I helped out tons! That means...you have to kiss   
everyone who helped! (gets up real close to her and smiles.) Kiss me,   
too! (Esmeralda slaps him again and Nathaniel stumbles back.) OW!   
  
Peach: W-WAIT! I was the one who was in trouble! How does that make   
Cody HER hero?!   
  
Brittany: I wanna reward too! (approaches Esmeralda) Kiss me too for  
a gift of friendship! (Esmeralda slaps her too.) OW!  
  
Cody: Would you all ...oh I give up. (Walks over to Damien and sits   
down with him.) They won't quit will they?  
  
Damien: They're fun to watch. How much do you want to bet Princess   
Camille and Esmeralda will get into a slapping match?   
  
Cody: I'd better separate them...   
  
Damien: It's just like you...you don't want anyone to get into a   
fight do you?   
  
Cody: Nope...   
  
Damien: Are we going to finish the play?  
  
Cody: (sighs) Not any time soon I'd wager...Hopefully everyone will   
live happily ever after.   
  
  
  
Well. That was my one fairy tales fanfic, I hoped you liked it. When   
I get more ideas, I'll get them on paper...or the screen. Now, how   
bout reviewing it? 


End file.
